


That's not the wind howling

by hello_its_us



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Cervitaur, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: Some of the family came to visit Alistair for a week. On the second night, there's something howling outside. But its not the wind.





	That's not the wind howling

**Author's Note:**

> Scotland - Alistair Reid - 27=human age, actual age=1,175  
> England - Arthur Kirkland - 22=human age, actual age=483  
> America - Alfred Jones - 18=human age, actual age=242  
> Canada - Matthew Williams - 19=human age, actual age=142  
> Ireland - Conor Murphy - 25=human age, actual age=102  
> Wales - Dilwyn Evans - 24=human age, actual age=962  
> Northern Ireland - James Smith - 15=human age, actual age=97  
> Cervitaur - Dreacmhor Sheòrsac - 20=human age, actual age=102
> 
> The human age is just the physical age. For the countries, I headcanon that they start counting how old they are after they are founded.

I am currently writing this. I will not abandon this, I promise. But it may take a while.


End file.
